1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical tomographic image acquisition apparatus and a method of acquiring an optical tomographic image, and more particularly, to a technique for adjusting a reference position to acquire an optical tomographic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-86414 discloses a technique for adjusting the optical path length of reference light by moving a reflection mirror of an optical path length changing device such that the optical path length of measurement light and reflected light matches that of the reference light at a window incident point of an optical probe as a reference point.